Unknown
by YellowShadess
Summary: A basic case turns into something more when a young woman is found dead in the East Village. When a mind blowing secret surfaces Castle and Beckett must not only find the killer but expose the truth that has been hidden for 18 years. Will Castle and Beckett be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a new story! A basic case turns into something more when a young woman is found dead in the East Village. When a mind blowing secret surfaces Castle and Beckett must not only find the killer but expose the truth that has been hidden for 18 years. Will Castle and Beckett be able to handle it? HERE WE GO!**

They day was just like any other. Castle and Beckett walked into the precinct with coffee in there hands and smiles on their faces. Ryan and Espo were sitting at their desks arguing about god knows what. The phone rings. Murder. They all jump up and go to the scene. The usual right? Not today. As the 3 detectives and Castle walk up to the body they are met with a young girl laying back down on the pavement with her right arm over her head and her left arm laying across her stomach. Her legs bent slightly. They all studied the body as Laine spoke.

"Female, 18 years old. Rigor suggests she was killed last night, maybe early morning, around 3 am." She pulls out a wallet from the jacket and gives it to Beckett. Kate checks the wallet for ID.

"Zora Wilson. 18. Lives on W 124th Street." She reads off the drivers license. Castle looks at her confused.

"What is an 18 year old girl that lives in Harlem doing in the East Village at 3 am?" Beckett pulls out a tablet and begins to search the name.

"I don't know. It says here that her parents are deceased about a year. She lives with someone named Wendall Anderson." Kate says.

"Could be a boyfriend." Ryan says.

"Its possible. Castle and I will go talk to Wendall while you guys go back to the precinct and find out what this girl was doing the day before she died." Kate said. They all nodded and went to work. Castle and Beckett left to go talk to Wendall.

Castle and Beckett arrived at the apartment building and went inside. They knocked on the door and a few seconds later a tall man answers. He is blonde, built with blue eyes. Stands 6 feet. He is in sweats, a t-shirt and he wears glasses. He looks at the detective and writer in confusion.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asks.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, this is Richard Castle. Do you know this woman?" Kate holds up a picture. Wendall looks at it and nods,

"Yes. This is Zora, she's my girlfriend. Is she in trouble?" He asks frightened. Kate sighs and speaks.

"I'm sorry to inform you but we found Zora in an ally way in the East Village." Wendall's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"That's impossible." He manages to say. Kate looks at him and speaks.

"I know this is difficult but-" He cuts her off mid sentence.

"No, It's impossible because she just left here an hour ago for school." Kate's eyes widened and she looked at Castle. She turns back to Wendall and speaks.

"We found a woman in the East Village with Zora's ID and matching the picture on her license. Are you sure?" He nods

"I am 100% positive. She left an hour ago for her theater class at Columbia. I watched her leave. We had coffee together." He said with a slight panic in his voice.

"Would you mind giving us a copy of her class schedule." Castle asked. Wendall nodded and went into the apartment to retrieve it. He handed it to Beckett. Beckett handed him her card.

"Call me immediately if she calls you or comes home." Wendall nodded and Castle and Beckett leave for Columbia University.

Once they arrived at Columbia Castle starts spewing theories.

"Maybe she is a government spy who had to fake her own death and used a clone to take her place. Or maybe that was the spy we found and the clone is loose!" He gasps and Kate rolls her eyes.

"Whatever it is we are about to find out." They both walk up the steps to the hall where Zora's class is being held. They walked into the theater and say a group of kids and an older lady. They walked towards the stage and got the attention of the professor. The woman smiled and spoke,

"May I help you?" She asked politely. Kate showed her badge.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, we are looking for Zora Wilson." She said. Just then a young woman stood and faced them.

"I'm Zora." Castle and Beckett's eyes widened as the woman looked at them. Castle's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of the dead girl who wasn't dead.

"What is this about?"

 **Okay this seems like a good place to stop. I'll continue tomorrow with chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2!**

Castle and Beckett looked at the young woman in awe. Kate began to speak,

"Um... Can you please come with us? We need to ask you a few questions." Zora nodded and began to gather her things and walked out with the two. They went out to the court yard and they sat down at a lunch table. Beckett pulled out her cell phone and showed Zora the picture of her doppelgänger. Zora's eyes widened

"Can you explain to us why this woman had your license?" Kate asked. Zora took the phone and lightly touched the screen. Her mouth dropped slightly. She dropped the phone and looked in her wallet and saw that her ID was missing. She cursed slightly. She looked up at Castle and Beckett and managed to speak.

"I don't know how she got my ID but I can tell you who she is. She's my twin sister. Eloise Monroe-" she took out the ID that was switched out for hers and handed it to the detectives.

"-she must have switched it out for mine the last time we saw each other." Kate took the ID and put it side by side. Identical twins they were. Castle spoke up

" Your file says you don't have any siblings. You're an only child." He said confused. Zora nodded

"We're adopted. On our 16th birthday both of our parents decided to tell us that we were both adopted and that we had a twin. We met about a week after our birthday at a local coffee shop. She lives on 5th Ave, I lived on Hudson Street. I thought she would be some spoiled rich kid who didn't care but she was so sweet and innocent. She didn't seem like she belonged with those people. After we first met we met up a couple of more times. I met her parents and she met mine. We drifted apart after Christmas of that year. But, she was there for me when my parents died. I haven't seen her since the funeral until about a month ago."

"What happened a month ago?" Kate asked. Zora inhaled and continued.

"She called me out of the blue and said she wanted to meet up with me for coffee. I thought she wanted to re-connect. We talked for a bit then she showed me a picture. It was a picture of us from the day we were born. We were with our birth mother. She told me she wanted to find her and meet her. She wanted me to be involved but I didn't want to." She looked down at her hands. Castle spoke,

"Why didn't you want to be involved?" He asked. Zora looked up and sighed,

"I didn't want to be involved because I didn't want to meet the woman who gave us up. Besides for this past year my life has been great. My parents were amazing. I have a great boyfriend who loves me, I didn't need to know our birth mother. After I said no she was hellbent on getting me involved. After I told her no the 10th time she accepted it. Which puzzled me because she just dropped it right there. We had lunch and coffee then we went our separate ways. I haven't seen her since." Zora finished. Kate finished writing on her note pad and looked up.

"Do you know how she got your ID without you noticing?" Kate asked. Zora shook her head.

"I don't know. I think I went to the bathroom or went to order or something. I must have left my wallet and she switched out our IDs" she shrugged. Castle looked puzzled.

"Do you have any idea as to why she needed your ID?" He asked. She shrugged again.

"I wouldn't know." Kate nodded and finished writing. She closed her book and folded her arms.

"Just one more question. Where were you last night between 12-3 am?" Kate asked. Zora looked confused.

"What? Do- do you think I killed her?" She asked in a slight panic. Kate shook her head.

"We are just ruling out people. So, where were you last night?" Kate asked again

"Wendall and I went out for our anniversary. We were out until around 2 then we went home. I have pictures. Wendall can tell you too." Kate nodded.

"Thank you Zora. I can only imagine how hard this is for you-" she handed her an information card.

"-call me if you have any details." Zora nodded her head and took the card. Castle and Beckett got up and began to walk away. Zora turned around and spoke out.

"Did you find anything on her?" She asked. Kate turned around and shook her head.

"Just her wallet. Why?" Zora looked down and nodded

"She had a picture of us as newborns. If you find the picture would you mind if I have it?" She asked softly. Castle nodded and spoke.

"If we find the picture we promise that picture will get to you." He spoke. She smiled softly and thanked him. She turned around and held her head in her hands. Castle and Beckett walked to their car. Kate took out her phone and dialed Espo. It rang for a little then someone answered.

 _"Esposito."_ He answered.

"Hey it's Beckett."

 _"Yo. Did you talk to the boyfriend?"_ He asked

"Here's the problem. Zora Wilson isn't the one who is dead."

 _"What are you talking about?"_ He asked puzzled.

"Yeah. Zora Wilson isn't dead. It's her twin sister that was separated at birth. Her name is Eloise Monroe." Kate heard the clicking of the keys.

 _"Holy crap. You're right. But why did Eloise have Zora's ID on her?"_

"That's what we have to find out. Castle and I are on our way back."

 _"Got it"_ he spoke. Kate hung up the phone and they got into the car. In the car Beckett saw that Castle was really quiet. She was puzzled.

"You alright Castle? You're really quiet. I'd expect you to be spewing out theories as to what Eloise was doing before she died." He shook his head and spoke.

"I'm just thinking. Zora seemed upset about Eloise's murder but she didn't seem distraught over it. That's your sister. I expected at least 1 tear."

"Well you have to look at it this way. They only met 2 years ago and she said they drifted apart after that. I'd imagine she's really upset. Think of it though a psychological standpoint. Her parents died last year. Now her only sibling is gone too. She's probably so distraught right now but she has learned to bottle it up after all this tragedy. She'll open up. Most likely to her boyfriend. She just needs time." Castle nodded.

"You're right." Kate smiled and grabbed his hand. He looked down and smiled. They continued their drive to the precinct in nice silence. Still holding hands.

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 will be up either later tonight or early tomorrow morning! -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so happy that a lot of you are enjoying the story! Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

Castle and Beckett made it back to the precinct and found the boys setting up the murder board. Espo looked and saw that they arrived.

"So twins. Didn't see that one coming did you?" He said. Kate nodded and sat in her chair.

"So, what did we learn?" She asked. Ryan handed the file to Beckett and began to explain,

"Eloise Monroe. 18. Lived on 5th ave with her parents and her younger brother. Her parents Nancy and Jacob Monroe- " Castle stood up and cut him off.

"Wait, Jacob Monroe? The Jacob Monroe!?" He stared at the picture of the young woman. Kate looked at him puzzled

"You know him?"

"How do you not! He's the most well known surgeon in New York. He specializes in literally everything. You can go to him and get a heart transplant and get a boob job at the same time. He is insane!" They all looked at him like he was crazy. Kate broke the silence,

"Anyways, what else do we have?" She looked at the file as Ryan continued.

"We couldn't find her name anywhere except for in articles about her father and her volunteer work she did. She seemed like the perfect kid." He finished. Castle turned towards them and spoke.

"Zora was right. She didn't seem to belong with those kids." He said. They all nodded. Beckett broke the silence again.

"Any word on the adoption?" She asked. Espo shook his head.

"The files are sealed. The woman I talked to said that the girls couldn't even access the names." The partners looked at Espo then at each other.

"Isn't it that they have to be 18 to access the files?" Kate asked. Castle shrugged his shoulders.

"The parents must have a lot of pull. They probably didn't want the girls knowing about them. That must be why Eloise wanted Zora's help. She probably went to the agency and they turned her down for the files. Then she figured she could get help from her sister but when she said no she decided to go and look for herself." Castle theorized. They all nodded.

"But why did Eloise switch out the IDs?" Ryan asked. Castle and Espo shook their heads.

"That's what we have to find out. Ryan. Try to find anything about that adoption. We need to know who the parents are. They are the key to exposing the truth. Espo. Track her financials. Try to make a timeline of the last 24 hours before her death. Castle and I are going to go talk to the parents." They are broke apart and went to go do their jobs.

Once they arrived at the home of the Monroe's Kate took a deep breath and knocked.

"You nervous?" Castle asked. Kate looked down and spoke.

"In all my years of being a cop I will never get used to telling families that their loved ones are dead." Kate looked up when the door opened. A woman appeared in the door way. She was blonde with green eyes. She wore a 2 piece beige skirt suit with nude heels and pearls. She looked at the partners puzzled

"Yes?" She asked. Kate showed her badge to the woman.

"I'm Detective Beckett, this is Richard Castle. We are with the NYPD." The woman's eyes widened.

"Did you find Eloise!? We woke up this morning and found her gone. We filed a report. Did you find her?" She asked frantically. Kate looked at Rick and vowed her head.

"Ms. Monroe. Is your husband home?"Kate asked. Just then a tall man appeared at the door. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a 3 piece suit and leather shoes.

"Nancy, what is all this about?" He asked. The woman faced him and spoke

"Jacob! They might know where Eloise is!" She said frantically. The couple both looked at the partners. Kate spoke softly.

"May we come in? We have news on Eloise." The woman nodded and gestured them inside. The group walked into a large living room. The couple and the partners sat across from each other.

"So, did you find her?" Nancy asked eagerly. Kate sighed and spoke

"A body was discovered this morning in the East Village. We have identified it as Eloise Monroe. I am so sorry for your loss." Nancy's face dropped and she began to sob into her husband. Jacob was choking back tears.

"Do you know who did this?" He said with tears in his eyes. Castle spoke,

"We are investigating now. We are doing everything to catch her killer." He said softly. Jacob nodded

"Would you mind answering a few questions?" Kate asked. They both shook their heads.

"How was she yesterday? Anything out of the blue?" She asked. Nancy shook her head and spoke softly.

"N-no. She was how she always was." She said. She started crying and Jacob held her tightly.

"She did go out with a boy though. Very nice man. They went to school together. She was home by 11:30. We didn't realize she was gone until this morning. Everything was here which made us suspect the worst." He said.

"We are going to need his name." Kate said. Jacob nodded.

"Would you mind if we took a look in her room? Maybe we'll find something that will help us." Kate said. Nancy nodded and guided the detective to the bedroom. Castle stayed in the living room and spoke to Jacob.

Once in the bedroom Kate began looking around. She looked through drawers, in the closet, any bin she could find. Everything was normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. The last thing to look was on the dresser. She began ruffling though the small boxes on the dresser. She opened the jewelry box and saw a small piece of paper sticking out the side. She carefully pried the bottom off and saw that there was a false bottom. Inside she found $1000 cash and a paper wrapped around it. She opened the paper and revealed it to be a picture. Not just any picture. It was the picture of Eloise and Zora on the day of their birth with their birth mother. Kate unfolded the picture and took a look. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

 **Damn. What could happen next? I'll post more tomorrow! -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm honestly so happy with all the response this story is getting! I'm glad you like it! Now, don't hate me for this chapter. We find out the birth mother! Here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

Castle sat in the living room with Jacob and asked him a couple of questions.

"Dr. Monroe. What could you tell me about Eloise's date last night?" Castle asked. Jacob sighed

"His name is Chris Mullaney. He's a nice kid. We met him about a month ago. Eloise said they went to high school together and she knew him for a while. She isn't allowed to go out with anyone without our approval. So many guys go after her just because she's my daughter but this kid was really into her. I'll give you his information." Castle thanked him.

"Did she tell you she was trying to locate her birth parents?" Castle asked. Jacob looked over his shoulder. He turned back to Castle and sighed.

"We... Discussed it. Eloise brought it up on her 18th birthday. Nancy doesn't like to talk about it. She gets really upset. She thinks that Eloise wants to leave us and go to her biological family. Eloise tried to get the adoption records but they were sealed to the point where no one can access them. She asked me if I knew who they were. I told her I never met them. Just the day she was born I was handed this beautiful baby girl. I also got an envelope. There was a picture of their birth mother and the twins. There was a letter, it said that she wanted us to take good care of her and on the girls 16th birthday we should tell the girls about each other." Castle nodded

"Can you describe the girls birth mother?" Jacob sighed

"I haven't seen the photo in a couple of years. She had a thin face, maybe blue eyes, light hair. Blonde or Red." Castle nodded and thanked him. Jacob continued.

"I believe she was famous or something. Maybe a political person or an actress. It is very tough to get adoption records sealed off completely." Castle nodded and they continued to speak...

* * *

Beckett stared at the photo for a while. She couldn't believe who was in the photo. She broke out of her trance and dialed the phone. It rang then someone answered the phone.

"Ryan." He answered.

"It's Beckett. Did you find out who the biological parents are?" She asked frantically.

"Not yet. I couldn't get the records without a court order. The files should be available within the hour. Are you okay?" He asked. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed

"Castle and I are talking to the parents. I asked to check Eloise's room to find anything. I found the picture Zora was telling us about. The one of the girls and their mother on their date of birth." She said.

"Why do you sound scared?" He asked. Kate sighed again and spoke

"Because... we know her..." She said

"Who is it?" He asked. Kate shook her head.

"I don't want to say anything before the records come in. Call me as soon as they come in. We need those records in as soon as possible."

"You got it." He said. She hung up the phone and tucked the photo into her pocket and continued to look around some more. She checked everything else. After finding nothing she walked back out into the living room and joined Castle. Trying to keep her cool Kate spoke.

"When we found Eloise, she was carrying Zora's license. Would you be able to tell us why?" Kate asked. The couple looked at each other and shook their heads. Kate nodded and spoke again.

"Mrs Monroe? What can you tell us about your son?" Kate asked. Nancy sat up

"Zachary? He's a good kid. He's a junior in high school. He was born 2 years after adopting Eloise. He's my miracle baby. When we were trying to get pregnant when we first got married the doctor told me that I could never get pregnant so we adopted Eloise then a year and a half later I found out I was pregnant!" She said smiling sadly

"Did they have any real problems with each other?" Castle asked. Jacob sighed noticeably and Nancy shook her head

"No. Other than normal brother sister banter they loved each other." She said. Jacob closed his eyes and spoke

"Nancy don't lie to these people. Zachary strongly disliked Eloise. We could never figure out why. Whenever we were together she was nice and he would ignore her or reprimand her. You never know with kids, how they act alone with each other. She could have been horrible to him." Nancy looked at her husband in horror. He rolled his eyes and spoke

"Don't give me that look Nancy. It's better to tell them now than when they question him later. I wouldn't be surprised if he said good to the news of her death." He said. Nancy got up and walked away. Just as the partners were about to leave Beckett's phone rang. She excused herself outside. It was Ryan.

"Beckett." She answered

"It's Ryan. The records are in and... I'm literally speechless." He said. She looked down and nodded.

"I need to confirm it. What does the file say?" Kate said

"Zora Wilson and Eloise Monroe. Born on March 21st 1997. Birth mother... Meredith Castle."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Now, I hope none of you are upset or pissed about this. I'll most likely post Chapter 5 later tonight. If not, early tomorrow! -J.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I'm in the middle of packing for school and finishing Once Upon A Time before I leave. Anyways, here is Chapter 5!**

Kate sighed and shook her head. She stared at the floor while speaking,

"Does the records name a father?" She asked.

"The section for 'father' says that he is unknown." Ryan says. Kate breathes deeply and speaks

"There is a chance that Castle is not the father. They had gotten a divorce roughly a year before that when he caught her cheating. Call Laine and see if you can do a DNA test with the DNA we have on file for Castle. As of right now. Keep this on the down low. I don't want to tell him before I know all the facts. Plus I don't want gossip and for it to circle around to him." She said. Ryan agreed and hung up. Kate inhaled deeply and returned inside.

"Thank you for your time Dr and Mrs Monroe. I know this is a difficult time but if you have any information, fell free to contact me at anytime." Kate said as she added them her card. Jacob took it and thanked the partners. As they were walking out Castle spoke.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked. Kate looked at him and spoke,

"It was Ryan. He was... Telling me that he needed a court order for the records but he was having a tough time obtaining it." Castle nodded and got into the car. Kate exhaled deeply then climbed into the car and drove back to the 12th.

Back at the precinct Ryan sat at his desk and stared at the screen. He had just put in a call to Lanie to rush a DNA comparison on an "unknown" sample and Eloise's DNA. He couldn't risk this getting out and having Beckett murder him. Javi sat at his desk and combed through her financials, trying to locate anything from the day Eloise was murdered. Castle and Beckett came in and they sat at the desk. As they were trying to map out a timeline Beckett took Ryan over to the side and spoke with him.

"Any word?" She asked. Ryan shook his head

"I gave Laine a sample and told her to run DNA against Eloise to see if it matches. I didn't tell her it's Castle's. She got mad because she knew I was hiding something from her. So you owe her $50 for keeping this on the down low." Kate sighed and ran her fingers though her hair. They walked back and began mapping out the timeline

"Okay, nothing unusual in her financials. It says that she bought coffee at a spot by NYU. Nothing until later that night at a diner." Javi said.

"Okay, so she paid for dinner?" Castle asked. Espo shook his head.

"Nope. You guys told us that she was home by 10 right? Well, the card states that she purchased a $25 meal at a diner at 11:30 last night." They all stared at the board.

"So she went out after her date. $25 also suggests she was with someone else. Espo and Ryan, you go to that diner, see if anyone recognizes her or who she was with. Castle and I are going to talk to the date Chris Mullaney." Beckett said. Ryan stopped her in her tracks

"Wait, Mullaney?" He asked. She nodded

"The woman I spoke to at the adoption agency for the records name was Barbra Mullaney. I think that's his mother." He said.

"Well, that would suggest why she started dating him a month ago. Maybe she found out that Barbra is Chris's mother." Castle said. They all nodded and broke up to go and talk to their respective suspects.

First, Ryan and Esposito went to the diner. It was located in Morningside Heights on W120th street. Ryan and Espo walked up to the counter and talked to a waitress

"Excuse me miss. Who was working last night around 11:30 last night?" Ryan asked. A middle aged woman who was chewing gum smiled at the detective and spoke.

"That was me honey. My shift ended at 12. What can I do for you fine gentlemen?" She asked openly chewing with a giant smile on her face. Espo smiled back and showed her the picture

"Do you remember seeing this girl last night?" He asked. She took the picture and nodded

"Yeah. That's Zora. She comes in her roughly 3 times a week for breakfast before class. What Sweetheart she is ugh!" She said smiling.

"Was she with anyone last night?" Ryan asked. She thought then spoke

"Yeah. Some preppy little dude. He was tall, wore slacks and a sweater vest. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Sure as hell didn't belong on this side of the city. Looked really Madison Ave." She said while serving food. Ryan wrote down what she was saying.

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Esposito asked. She shook her head

"Bits and pieces. It wasn't busy but I still had tables. I was really concerned when the guy started yelling." She said. The detectives looked at her

"Yelling?" Ryan asked

"Yeah! The guy said something about not believing it was actually Zora. I saw her pull out her license and he calmed down. After that their conversation was really quiet." She said while putting dishes in the sink.

"Did you hear any of it?" Espo asked. The girl shook her head

"Like I said. It was a very quiet conversation. All I heard was something about adoption... Or abortion. I'm not to sure. One of those "a" words that has to do with a baby. She went to pay, he jumped out of his seat and stormed out of there. She finished paying and ran after him." She said. The detectives thanked her and they went on their way.

Meanwhile, Castle and Beckett went to the residence of Barbra Mullaney. Beckett knocked on the door and a tall man opened the door.

"Yes?" He said. Beckett held up her badge and introduced herself

"My name is Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, this is Mr Castle. Are you Chris?" She asked. He nodded

"Is everything okay?" He asked

"We need to asked you a few questions about Eloise Monroe." She said.

"Is she okay?" He asked panicky. She shook her head

"I'm afraid that we found her this morning in the East Village. I'm sorry for your loss." She said. Chris looked at the partners in horror. He got out of the way and invited the partners in. They sat in the dining room at the table.

"I can't believe she's gone." He said breathlessly.

"We know you guys went out on a date last night. You were home by 10. What did you do after that?" Kate asked

"Um.. I met a couple of high school buddies at a party at one of their houses. Most of them are leaving soon for college so we threw a party to celebrate." He said

"We are going to need the names of everyone at the party." Kate said. Chris nodded.

"How was your relationship with Eloise?" Castle asked. Chris sighed

"We've only been dating for a month or so. She actually met my mother a couple of times. She insisted on it. She was always so fascinated with my home life. How it was going, what my mother did for a job, how long my parents were married. All that stuff. I could tell she wasn't into the relationship though. She would space out sometimes during the date and she would always end it really early." He said. They both nodded.

"What do your parents do? If you don't mind me asking." Castle asked. Chris smiled

"My father is a doctor and my mother works started an adoption agency a long time ago." He said. They both nodded again. They thanked the boy and went on their way. In the car they were talking about the case.

"So Eloise found out that the agency that her and Zora were adopted from was run by Chris's mother. She starts dating him to get close to Barbra so that she can try to get information on her birth parents." He said. Just then a call appeared on Beckett's phone. It was Espo.

"Yo. We just talked to the waitress that was working at the diner where Eloise was last night. She said that she saw "Zora" was there with a man. Blonde hair blue eyes. Very preppy. He screamed at her then she pulled out her ID. Which suggests that he didn't believe it was her. She said they talked about the adoption then when Eloise was about to pay the kid jumped up and stormed out of the diner." He said

"That would suggest a reason why she switched the IDs. She must have needed this mystery kid to think she was Zora. Any camera footage?" She asked.

"Not a camera in sight. We asked and the waitress said that the manager was too cheap to buy cameras for the place." Espo said. Kate sighed.

"Okay, try to get the waitress to come in and do a sketch. Maybe we can get an ID if we run the sketch through facial recognition." She said. Espo agreed we and hung up. Castle and Beckett made it back to the precinct just in time to see Esposito and Ryan escort the waitress to the sketch artist. Just then Ryan came over to Kate's desk and whispered something in her ear. They both jumped up and headed to the elevators. Castle watched them suspiciously as they walked away. He saw Esposito watch them walk away too

"What do you think that's all about?" He asked. Esposito shrugged and sat down at his desk.

As Castle was studying the murder board Beckett and Ryan stepped off the elevator and walk towards Castle and Esposito. Kate was holding a file

"Castle? Can you please come with me?" She asked softly. He sat up and looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked nervously.

"Just come with me please." She said. She began to walk away and he followed. They walked into an empty interview room. She shit the door behind him and drew the blinds. Castle sat down on the couch. Beckett sat across from him

"Beckett. What is this about?" He asked. She looked down at the file then into his eyes

"Castle, while we were at the Monroe's house I went and looked around in Eloise's room. Everything seemed in place except for in her jewelry box. I found a false bottom to it. Inside contained $1000 and the picture that Eloise had shown Zora. After looking at it I had Ryan get the adoption records just to make sure-" Kate pulled out the photo and handed it to Castle. He opened it and saw what was in it. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He was looking at a picture of his ex wife holding a set of twins while she was laying in a hospital bed. He looked up at her. She opened the file and spoke some more

"After I found the picture I had Laine run tests comparing your DNA against Eloise's DNA... Castle. It's a match. You are the biological father of Eloise Monroe and Zora Wilson."

 **Oh Shit! Where will this go? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post tomorrow. If not then Wednesday it is! -J.A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just moved into college a week ago and it's a big change for me so if the updates are less frequent I'm sorry. Anyways, here is chapter 6!**

* * *

Castle sat there and stared at the picture. Beckett sat in front of him and just watched him process this information. Just as Kate was about to speak there was a knock on the door. Castle broke out of his trance and looked to see Esposito standing in the door way

"Excuse me guys. The sketch is done." He said. Kate thanked him and he walked out. Kate stood up and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand and spoke

"Look Rick, I want you to stay in here to collect your thoughts. Then... You need to go home." She said. He looked at her

"What? I can't leave! I have to be apart of this investigation!" He said breathlessly. He jumped up and started to pace. She quickly got up and spoke

"I know. I will absolutely keep you in the loop but you are their biological father. You're not allowed to be apart of it. You know the protocol. I know how much you want to be apart of this and I want you here too but we can't risk anything. I'm so sorry Castle." She said. He looked down with tears in his eyes. He wouldn't even meet her gaze.

"I understand Beckett. I'm gonna leave now." He said. He began to walk out the door when she called out to him

"Castle!" She said but he didn't turn around. He just walked out of the precinct and went home. She sighed and wiped tears from her eyes. After she gained back her composure she went out to the bullpen and joined the boys. The boys were sitting at their desks talking when Kate walked back in the room. Espo stopped mid sentence and spoke,

"Hey Beckett, Is everything okay?" He asked. She sighed and talked okay to Espo and sat next to him.

"Promise not to tell anyone. No one can know until after the investigation." He nodded and she sighed again, "When Castle and I were at the Monroe's I went through Eloise's stuff and I found a picture. It was the twins when they were born with their birth mother. Meredith is their birth mother. I had Laine run a DNA test to see if Castle was their biological father and its true. He is their father. I just told him and now he's mad because he isn't allowed to be apart of this investigation." Espo's eyes were wide the whole time. She stood up and walked over to the murder board.

"Did we run this sketch through facial recognition?" She asked

"It's running now." Ryan said. She nodded her head and sat down at her desk.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Castle walked into the loft and slammed the door. This startled Alexis, who was doing work for one of her classes. She looked up and saw that her father had rushed into his room and came out 10 min later with a duffle bag. She put her books down and stood up,

"Dad, whats going on? Where are you going?" She asked. He was gathering his things as he angrily spoke

"I'm going to LA." She looked at him puzzled

"Why? What's in LA?" She asked.

"I'm going to visit an old friend. We are going to have a talk." She followed him around as he was finishing packing.

"Who? and how bad is this conversation you're going to have that you have to go all the way to LA to have it?" She asked. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. He embraced her in a hug and spoke,

"I'll tell you as soon as everything settles down. FIrst, I have to go figure everything out. I need a favor from you." He said. She nodded and spoke,

"Anything." He sighed and spoke

"You can't tell Kate where I'm going. If she knew she would kill me with Ryan's gun. Please? I'll be home late tonight." he asked. She nodded and embraced him again.

"Promise me you'll be safe?" She asked. He nodded and spoke

"Absolutely." He said. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the apartment. Alexis sat down on the couch and tried to process what just happened. Around an hour into just sitting there someone began to unlock the door. She quickly grabbed her book and buried her face into it. Just then Kate walked in and saw Alexis with her head in a book. She set down her keys and spoke

"Hey Alexis!" She said. Alexis said hi very quietly. Kate squinted her eyes. She knew something was wrong. She looked around the apartment and saw that Castle wasn't here. She went over to Alexis and sat on the table across from her. Alexis didn't even look up. She knew that if she looked up she would break and tell Kate where Castle was. Kate knew this.

"Alexis. Where's your father? I know you know where he is." She said. Alexis hid her head more behind her book. She tried to shield herself from Kate's gaze. Kate got up and began to investigate the apartment. She saw that his duffle bag was missing. She walked back and sat across from Alexis.

"Alexis. His duffle bag is gone. I know you know where he went. Now, we can do it one of two ways. I can stay here and wait for you to crack by watching you or you can tell me where he is." She said. Alexis didn't speak.

"Very well." Kate said. She sat there staring at Alexis. Alexis took a quick peek to see if she was still there and she hadn't moved a muscle. Alexis threw her book to the side and spoke

"Okay! I'll tell you! He promised me not to say anything!" She said. Kate sat up and just watched.

"He came in all mad. He went into your room and came out with the bad. I asked him where he was going and he said he was going to visit an old friend to talk to them." She said frantically. Kate looked at her puzzled.

"Where?" She asked.

"He said he had to go to LA to talk to an old friend. He said he was going to tell me everything when its all settled." Kate's eyes widened. She jumped up and dialed Castle it went straight to voicemail. It was too late. He was already on his way to go talk to his ex wife.

* * *

 **Okay kids. Since I'm all settled into college I can update more! I'm sorry again for leaving you hanging! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked last chapter! Hopefully these updates will be more frequent but I can't promise anything! Here is Chapter 7 (I rewrote this chapter because I felt Castle's reaction wasn't more of how it should be.)**

* * *

Castle stepped off the plane and hailed a cab. He gave the driver the address to Meredith's house in LA. Once he pulled up to the house he saw that she was home. He walked up to the door and knocked. He told himself that he needed to keep his composure when he was talking to her but he knew it wouldn't last long. He stood for 2 min when a red head in a blue silk robe answered the door.

"Richard! What a lovely surprise!" She said all cheery. He looked up at her and spoke

"We need to talk." He said. The smile wiped off her face quickly. She moved out of the way and invited him in. They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Castle opened up his phone and opened up the picture he managed to sneak of the picture from Eloise. He slid it towards her and spoke,

"Care to explain?" he asked. She looked at the picture and her eyes widened. She looked up at him and shook her head

"Where did you get this picture?" She asked frantically.

"Kate found it in Eloise's apartment. We're... *sigh* We're investigating her murder." Castle said sadly. Meredith's eyes widened and she sat back in disbelief.

"Murder? Who did it?" She asked. Castle shook his head.

"We are investigating right now. But, I'm not here for that. I'm here to ask you something and to get answers. Why did you keep the twins from me?!" She sighed and spoke.

"When I found out about them we had just gotten divorced. I was really upset about it and I knew you didn't want to talk to me at all. Also you had Alexis, she was only 3 and you would have been over whelmed. I couldn't raise them so I decided to put them up for adoption. I went to an agency that is very high profile. I met both of the families and they were wonderful. Absolutely amazing! I knew they would have a great life with them. It's been killing me for years that you didn't know but I couldn't tell you." Castle sat back in defeat

"Why couldn't you tell me? I would have taken them.. YOU KNOW THAT!" He said angrily. He stood up and started pacing. She sighed and shook her head

"Because I know you. You would have tracked down those children so fast your head would spin." she said. Castle looked puzzled

"You didn't even tell me you were pregnant. You know I wanted more kids." He said with rage in his eyes and voice.

"Because you weren't answering your phone. I wanted to tell you but you didn't seem to care." She said pissed off. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you really gonna pin this on me?! You cheated on me then walked out on me and your daughter so I'm sorry for not answering my cheating ex wife's phone call right after we got divorced." He said. She sighed and slumped back into her chair.

"You're right. I'm so sorry Rick." She said crying. There was complete silence for 5 minutes. Castle sat back down and sighed.

"I always got letters and pictures of the girls. They were apart of good families. They looked so happy... but then the letters stopped." She sighed sadly. Castle looked puzzled.

"When was that?" he asked. She shrugged,

"Umm... I wanna say 2 years ago. After their 16th Birthday. I got letters and pictures like I usually did every year but that was the last letter I got. I tried to call both of the parents. Zora's parents never answered and when I called Eloise's parents a boy answered. Must have been her brother. When I asked to speak to Barbra about Eloise he got all pissy and said 'of course you do. She's the perfect child and everyone loves her.' He told me not to worry about her anymore. Then he hung up." she said. Castle's eyes widened. He pulled out his phone and dialed Beckett.

 _"Castle!? What the hell are you doing!?"_ She yelled into the phone

"Beckett! Before you yell at me I have some information."

 _"I'm listening.."_ She said calmly.

"I'm talking to Meredith and she said that she got updates about the twins every year only it stopped after their 16th birthday. She called Zora's parents and they didn't answer-"

 _"Because they were killed."_ Kate said

"Yes! and she called Eloise's parents but her brother answered. He told her to stop worrying about her and then hung up." He said

 _"So, his hatred was real."_ She said.

"His father was right. He hated Eloise and would do anything to get rid of her." He said.

 _"Like murder. But we can't touch him without evidence."_ She said.

"Did you run the sketch through facial recognition?" He asked

 _"Yeah but it came up as nothing. He isn't in the system and he doesn't have a license."_ She said

"Crap." He thought for a second.

"Wait. When we looked up Eloise it came up with a lot of news articles about her and her family. Check the pictures and see if the sketch matches the brother." He heard clicks of the key board and the mouse. He didn't hear anything for 5 minutes until he heard a beep of the computer.

 _"Castle. It's a match. The sketch matches Zachary Monroe."_ She said. Castle smiled

"I'm coming home." He said.

 _"You're not allowed in the interrogation room."_ She said.

"I won't be but I want to listen in. Please Beckett I need this." He said desprately. She sighed and spoke.

 _"Okay, but you are only to watch."_ She said.

"Thank you Beckett. I love you." He hung up the phone and turned towards Meredith.

"I gotta go." He said. He gathered his things and began to leave.

"Rick wait!" She called out. He turned towards her and spoke.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you about the twins." She said sadly. He walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. When he pulled away he began to leave. They might have just captured their killer.

* * *

 **Here we are! I'm going to try to finish this story in like 2 or 3 chapters. Thank you for waiting! -J.A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating as frequently as you all hoped for but I'm determined to finish this story and in a good way! For all of you wondering I re-wrote Ch. 7 because I felt like Castle's reaction wasn't as big and crazy as it should have been. I hope you all have a safe and happy holidays! Here's Ch 8!**

* * *

By the time Castle got back to New York it was late. He called Beckett and she said that they are picking Zachary up tomorrow morning. He got home and dropped his bag on the floor. He didn't see Kate sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Castle." She said sternly. He sighed and spoke

"I know you're angry..." He said

"Ya damn right I'm angry! What possessed you to go to LA and confront Meredith when I told you not to do anything stupid!" She yelled. He bowed his head in shame

"I had to go Kate. I needed to know why she didn't tell me about the girls. I was so angry and the only option was to go and figure out what the hell was going on. I couldn't call her because she would hang up on me, plus this needed to be done face to face." He said. She sighed and embraced him.

"I'm sorry Castle." She said.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked

"Because you're going through this and its absolutely horrible." She said. He relaxed and sighed.

"Thank you Beckett. Now, lets go to bed. I'm exhausted." He said. She smiled as they joined hands and journeyed to the bedroom. They climbed into bed and curled up with each other. As Beckett began to drift off Castle laid awake by the thought of his newly found children and that one was dead. His heart broke for the daughter he never got to know and he hoped that after her murder is solved and the sick bastard who killed her is locked away he will get to know his other daughter and be apart of er life and her apart of his. He hopes that she will love his mother and Alexis and Kate and they can all become a family. He drifted off into a restless sleep. Two AM rolls around. Castle and Beckett are cuddled up in their bed. Beckett snoring softly and Castle in a restless sleep. Both were jolted awake by the sound of Beckett's phone ringing.

"Beckett."

 _"Detective Beckett?"_ the quivering voice asked. She sat up.

"Wendall?" She asked

 _"Yeah I need your help!"_ He started crying

"Wendall. Tell me whats wrong." She said sternly

 _"Its Zora. I came home from work and the door was open. I looked around and I saw that the place was trashed. Theres- *Sigh* theres blood on the floor. Someone took her!"_ He said in full blown sobs. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and started throwing on clothes. Castle jumped up and watched her every move

"Wendall listen to me. Get out of the apartment right now and wait in the hall. I'm going to have a forensic team come and I'll be there soon. Do not touch anything and just wait in the hall." She said sternly. He said okay and she hung up the phone. She looked up at Castle and saw his confusion

"Someone has taken Zora." She said. He quickly gotten dressed as she made a call to Espo and Ryan and briefed them. They jumped in the car and raced over to the apartment. By the time they got there Wendall was in the hall sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Wendall." Beckett said. He looked up and saw Castle and Beckett quickly approaching. The forensics team was hard at work and working fast. Wendall jumped up at the sight of the team.

"Detective Beckett! I don't know what happened I came home from work and I saw that the door was opened. I came in and the whole place was trashed; broken dishes, furniture flipped and blood... You have to find her!" He exclaimed. She rested her hand on his shoulder,

"Wendall, I promise you we will find her and bring her home safe." She said. He calmed down and nodded. She told Castle to stay outside with Wendall and she went inside. She saw Espo and Ryan looking around.

"Hey guys, found anything?" She said. They shook their heads.

"We are still looking. Forensics is searching for any hairs or blood." She nodded and looked around. The place was a giant mess. She looked and saw a decent amount of blood in the kitchen.

"Did anyone collect samples of this blood?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was the first thing we saw." Espo said.

"Okay, look around for anymore blood. Maybe Zora fought off her attacker and cut him. I see broken glass; collect samples." She said. Everyone nodded and worked fast. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Someone yelled out

"I found something!" They yelled. The detectives all ran to the techs side. It was blood.

"I found more blood in the bedroom by the bed." The tech said. Beckett looked at Espo and Ryan

"There is no visible trail that would suggest she bled here to the kitchen. They must be from two different people." She said. "Run both of the samples back to the lab and see if they are from two different people." She said. They all nodded and went bak to work.

"Now, lets go find her." Kate said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Zora fought against her ties trying to free herself so she couldn't escape. She couldn't yell for help because her mouth was taped shut. As she struggled she heard a door open. She looked up in fear at the person who took her.

" _Now Zora, are you going to talk yet? Because you know what will happen if you don't tell me what I want to know..."_ She looked next to them and saw a table of tools. She screamed for help but no one could hear her...

* * *

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting more over my break and hopefully I will get to finish this story before new years! Thanks for reading and I wish you all Happy Holidays! See ya on the flipside! -J.A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm sorry its been a while since I've updated; school is crazy right not but I promise over the next couple of months and when I get out of school in April I will update a lot more and post more stories. This story will most likely be wrapped up in 3 or so chapters! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Here is Chapter 9...**

* * *

Castle and Beckett walked into the bullpen and stood in front of a large crowd of police officers. She put Zora's picture up on the white board and began to speak,

"Listen up. Zora Wilson, last night she was kidnapped from her home up in harlem. Around 2 am last night I received a call from her boyfriend wendall saying that the apartment was trashed and there was blood on the floor. Multiple suspects have came up but we were following up on a suspect-" She threw zachary's picture up on the board "- Zachary Monore. He was last seen with his sister Eloise Monroe on the night of her murder. We will be going to question him right now, in the meantime everyone will search everything; bank records, telephone records, school, family life, everything there is we will look at. No stone will be left un turned. We will find her and bring her home safely. In the chance that Zachary is missing as well we will search for him as well but for now we will look at other suspects. Now, go out and help bring Zora home safely." She said. Everyone nodded and went to work. Kate turned to Rick and spoke,

"Castle listen-" he cut her off

"I'm going with you no protest." He said. She nodded

"I know. I wouldn't be able to do this without you but if you get out of hand even once I am sending you back here and you will be watched by an officer so you don't go on a rampage. Understand?" She said sternly. He nodded. They walked out of the precinct and walked towards the car and they made their way to Zachary's house to talk to his parents again. Once they got to the house they knocked on the door but it was slightly opened. Beckett drew her gun and quietly made it up the steps to the living room. She peeked in and saw two people tied up in chairs with blood all over them. It was Jacob and Nancy Monroe. It looked like they were tied up and shot in the head execution style. Beckett put her gun away and ran to the couple. She checked their pulse and shook her head.

"They're gone Castle. I'm going to call Esposito and Laine, we need to get a team down here fast." Castle bowed his head and stood there as Beckett began to dial her phone. A forensics team arrived with Esposito and Laine and they began to work fast but steady. Castle, Beckett and Esposito stood around the bodies while Laine examined the bodies.

"I place time of death around midnight to 2 am. Lacerations around the wrists and ankles suggests they struggled against the rope. I believe they were tied up for hours and they tried to free themselves but the rope was too tight so all they did was cut into their skin." Laine said. Kate nodded

"Any sign of Zachary?" She asked. Laine shook her head

"His body hasn't been found and the scene suggests that there are only two people that were tied up here." Kate nodded and thanked Laine. Forensic techs finished their sweep and went back to the precinct to work fast on everything they collected. Beckett called another meeting.

"Okay, we have two more victims Jacob and Nancy Monore. They were found in their home bound, gaged and shot in the head. Zachary was not in the house and what the scene looks like it suggests he wasn't tied up with his parents either. We will break up into groups and work on different things; group one will stick to all the suspects we have in this investigation, go through everything you have and look for more clues. Group two, search through Zora's information, throughly go through everything. Group three go through the parents information; I want to know everything about them, past jobs, past babysitters, past and present employees, I even want to know when they lost their first tooth, I want everything. Group four, go through everything on Zachary and Eloise; go through past schools, past friends, jobs, volunteer work, everything we have and everything we don't. We don't have much time so we need to work fast." Kate said. Everyone nodded and went to work. Castle looked at Beckett and gave her a weak smile. She grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. She desperately wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was okay.

"Detective Beckett!" Officer Murphy yelled. She rushed over to group three and took a look at the young officer.

"Recent purchases on Jacob Monroe's credit card shows that rope was bought at a hardware store three days ago, duct tape a day after that, a tarp a day after that and contractor bags yesterday morning." He said.

"Okay get the name of the hardware store and we will go down and get the security footage." She said. He wrote it down and gave her the name. Castle and Beckett rushed out of the precinct and drove as fast as they could to the store. They walked in and went to the cashier. It was an old woman with the name tag of Betsy. She smiled

"How may I help you two?" She said nicely.

"Detective Kate Beckett NYPD. Do you guys have security cameras?" She asked. The woman shrugged.

"Let me get my son, he's the manager and he will be able to help you out." She said. She paged her son and a middle aged man showed up.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"NYPD Do you have any security cameras?" She asked. He folded his arms and spoke

"Got a warrant?" He said smug. Castle, in a fit of rage, grabbed the man by the shirt and threw him against the wall

"Listen here buddy, a girl is missing and records show that the kid who took her came into here and bought items used in the kidnapping and a double murder so now you are gonna grab the those tapes from this past week and we will be on our merry way. Understand?" He said. The man nodded his head in fear and went to go get the tapes. Beckett pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture of Zachary and showed it to the woman

"Did you see this man in here?" She asked calmly. The old woman nodded

"Yes, he came in here everyday for the past 3 days or so. I figured he kept forgetting things. He seemed pretty frantic but he always smiled and told me to have a good day." She said smiling. The man came out with the tapes and gave them to Beckett. She thanked them and they rushed back to the precinct to look through the tapes. Once they got to the precinct they gave the tapes to the analyst and they went around seeing if anyone has found anything. No luck until they got to group 3 and talked to a young officer by the name of Darcy.

"Detective I think I found something." She said. Kate rushed to her side.

"I was looking through old jobs when I found out that Jacob Monroe used to work at St Agnes Hospital in Westchester. It closed down in 2005 and the Monore's moved to Manhattan. Zachary was born in 1999 and he would have been 6 years old." Beckett looked up at Castle and spoke.

"Zachary would need a place to keep Zora. He would take her to a place he knows, a place he was familiar with. Darcy, was Mr Monore a doctor at St Agnes?" She asked. Darcy answered

"He was the Chief of Medicine." She said. Kate sppke

"That would suggest that the kids were at the hospital often. He went somewhere he was familiar with. We need to know that they are there though. Right now its just a man hunt with no real evidence that Zachary took them there." Kate said. Esposito walked to Beckett and spoke

"We checked the footage and Zachary was the one who bought all of the supplies." He said. She nodded and yelled out

"Okay everybody. We have evidence that Zachary is the one who took Zora so now we will be looking through everything that has to do with he Monroe family. Past, present and future information will be throughly looked at. Do not leave anything out. Work fast people. We don't know how much time we have." She said. everyone nodded and worked fast to find Zora. Castle joined in and searched everything. They needed to find Zora alive.

* * *

Zora's head hung. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go home and forget about everything. She felt a hand grip her hair and pull her head up. She was full of blood and bruises.

"Zora. Stop lying to me. Tell me where it is." Zachary said. She turned to him and spit blood into his face.

"Go to hell." She said. He wiped the blood and slapped her so hard he knocked her into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Here we go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write and pst more soon! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm here now and I'm going to finish this story! It should wrap up within 2 or 3 more chapters. Here is Chapter 10!**

* * *

Zachary paced the floor as Zora sat there tied up. Her face was bloody and her clothes were stained with the Crimson substance. She was woozy and begged for the blackout bliss but he wouldn't allow it. Every time she would pass out from the torture he would use smelling salts to wake her up and forcefully interrogate her. She had the answers he needed but she was determined to keep them secret long enough for someone to hopefully find her. Her determination was slowly depleting due to the blows to her stomach and slaps to her face. He wouldn't kill her without finding out the answers he was looking for but she worried that he would kill her after he found them out. She prayed for someone to find her soon. Zachary walked to Zora and grabbed her face

"Zora. Tell me where the files are." He said angrily. She looked at him and spoke softly

"You might as well kill me because I am not telling you where those files are." She said. He yelled and slapped her across her face causing her sight to become temporarily blurry. He walked out of the room and left her all alone. She tried to **look** around and check her surroundings but she couldn't see anything. Either it was nighttime or they were in a dark place with no windows like a basement. She struggled against her restraints but had no such like getting free. She cursed under her breath at the lack of freedom. Why did she have to get mixed up in the middle of this? Why did Eloise have to drag her into this mess. Sure she wanted everyone to know the truth but she didn't want to die or have Zachary kill people for the truth. Zachary walked back in a bit calmer now. Zora looked up at him with pleading him

"Zachary. Why are you doing this? Why did you kill Eloise?" She said with her voice cracking. He ran his fingers through his hair and spoke

"You don't understand Zora. They all lied to me. They've hurt people for years. My so called parents got everying they deserved." He said breathless. Zora looked at him with wide eyes

"But Eloise didn't do anything to you!" She said. He laughed

"Her. She stood in the way of my plan. She took the files from me and hid it. She needed to go anyways. I hated her so much so this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of her. Now all I need are the files and my plan will be complete." He said. She looked at him with confusion and anger in her eyes

"Do you think you're going to survive this? 3 counts of Murder and a kidnapping. You'll go to prison if you're lucky for that even." She said. He laughed once more.

"Oh my dear Zora. That's where you are wrong. Once you tell me where the files are then I will send it to the FBI and start my new life in Germany. I can expose the horrible doctors who are in on this and get away with murder. Now, you are going to tell me where the files are. I know Eloise brought it to you and made you hide it." He said. She rolled her eyes at him

"Are you insane!? You killed your parents and your sister. There isn't a shot in hell that I'm going to tell you where the flies are. I will die with this secret. There is nothing you can do to make me talk." She said. He gave her a menising smile and laughed lightly

"That's where you're wrong." He pulled out a tray of surgical instruments. He took duct tape and put a strip over her mouth. She began squirming as he grabbed a scalpel.

"Now, let's begin." He said smiling

* * *

Castle sat at one of the desks going through everything from the Monroe's life. He rummaged through old bills and hospital notices. He came across a picture of Eloise from when she was 6. It must have gotten thrown in the box by accident. He studied the picture; the little girl was standing there with a wide smile, some teeth missing. She had flowing brown hair and blue eyes. The twins resembled Castle a lot from their hair to their eyes to their smile. He couldn't believe he had two more children, one of which was dead and the other kidnapped. His eyes started to water. He started breathing heavy. He was hyperventilating. He sprang up and ran into an interview room. Kate noticed this and ran after him. She found him pacing the room with his hands over his eyes. She walked up to him and put her hands on his arms in an effort to calm him down. He put his hands down to reviele that he was crying; eyes bloodshot red and tears streaming down his face. She wiped the tears away with her thumb and pulled him into an embrace. She soothed him by rubbing his back and whispering to him. He hugged her back and spoke

"Kate. I can't lose her. I can't lose another child. I will die if we find her dead." She nodded and spoke

"Rick. We will find her and bring her home safe. I promise you." She said with soothing words. He nodded back and continued to hug her. He stopped crying and released from her embrace. She wiped the last set of tears from his eyes and spoke

"I promise you. We will find her." She said. He smiled and kissed her softly. Just the there was a knock on the door. It was Esposito

"Guys, I think we found something."

* * *

 **Okay guys! Here is Chapter 10! I hope I can get this story updated more and ended soon! You guys have waited long enough! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry these updates are taking so long but I have the last 2 chapters of this story ready for review and publishing! I hope you enjoyed reading and reviewing! Here is Chapter 11!**

* * *

Castle and Beckett quickly followed Esposito to his desk and stood behind him as he spoke,

"E-z pass records show that the Monroe's pass was used 3 times last night with the last one being used to enter Westchester around 4 am. When I got the make and model of the car I called all of the precincts and put a BOLO out on the car. I haven't heard anything back yet but I'm keeping a close eye on my phone." He said. Beckett thanked him and turned to Castle.

"We are getting closer to finding her. I promise. It's going to be okay." She said. He nodded and hugged her. They pulled apart and continued to rummage though everything they had on the Monroe's. Beckett kept a close eye on Castle to make sure he was okay. Her heart broke for him. She hoped that they would find Zora in time or else he would be broken forever. She watched him as his stared off. He was thinking about something. She knew his facial expressions all too well. He looked up at her and saw that she was watching him. He signaled for her to follow him. He got up and went into the interview room. When she came in he spoke,

"Beckett, I was just thinking. Why did Eloise go to the adoption agency?" He asked. She looked at him puzzled.

"She was looking for her birth parents. Zora told us that Eloise was hounding her for help to find the files." She said. He shook his head and spoke,

"Then what does Zachary have to do with that?" He asked. She looked at him confused and spoke,

"What do you mean? He took Zora and killed his parents and Eloise." She said. He shook his head,

"I mean this case has revolved around Zora and Eloise finding their birth parents but what if it wasn't about that? What if in the mix of finding us Eloise came across something else. Zachary has had nothing to do with this case until Zora was taken. We've been looking at it all wrong. This has nothing to do with the twins finding their birth parents, this has to do with Him. Eloise must have stumbled across something that would have made Zachary get involved. We assumed his motive was because he hated Eloise but what if it was something entirely different." He said. Her mouth gaped open in shock. She called in Ryan and Espo and explained everything. After they were informed Beckett walked out and caught everyone's attention.

"Listen up. Has anyone found Eloise's computer?" She asked. A young Detecitve on loan from the 23rd precinct spoke up,

"I have it right here. What should I look for?" She asked. Beckett spoke once more,

"Check her history from the past month. She found something that we haven't discovered yet. Print out the history and give it to me." She said, the detective nodded and began searching. When the history was printed and given to Beckett they searched through it. Beckett came across 2 weeks before the murder.

"Here. Records show that Eloise was searching up St Agnes and Loving Arms Adoption Agency. Also... Malpractice law suits?" She questioned the information. Castle jumped on the computer and clicked on the link she was searching for. An article came up from 2000 saying that 6 doctors were on trial for Medical Malpractice.

"I got something. Listen to this, 'The trial that swept New York State ended today with a conviction of Guilty on all counts for 6 doctors involved in a medical malpractice lawsuit. Between the years of 1994 and 1999 doctors at 6 medical/psychiatric hospitals across New York were delivering babies from mentally ill patients and selling them through adoption agencies. Due to this lawsuit and possible jail time for these doctors the hospitals will be closing. They will be reopened in the future. Four other doctors were granted immunity in exchange for testifying. Their licenses would be revoked but no jail time will be served.

It was reveiled that the parents who adopted these children never knew that they were adopting stolen children. Doctors from the hospitals testified that they didn't know what was going on. One Cheif of Medicine, Dr. Jacob Monroe said that the victims would cry out about losing their babies but no one thought anything of it due to their psychiatric treatment. All but one of the stolen children have been found and put under proper care. The patient who's baby still remains missing said that she caught glimpses of her baby being taken away by a blonde hair blue eye doctor and was never seen again.' This is what Eloise found. This is how Zachary is tied into this." Castle said

"How though? This does shine light on what Eloise found but not how Zachary is tied into this." Beckett said. Castle shook his head.

"Don't you see it? He's the missing baby. The woman said that a blonde hair blue eyed Doctor took her baby away. Look at the picture of the woman. Looks familiar?-" they studied the picture of the woman from the article. Espo grabbed the picture of Zachary from the wall and put it side by side.

"Oh my god they look so much alike." Ryan said. Castle nodded and spoke once more.

"The woman suffered from bipolar disorder with violent tendencies. Mental illnesses are genetic. Which would suggest why Zachary killed Eloise and their parents. Eloise must have told him about what she had found. He went on a violent rampage and killed them." He said. Beckett shook her head in response

"But how does Zora tie into this now. Why did Eloise switch their IDs?" She asked. Espo spoke up

"Because she knew. Eloise must have told her. She found something and she needed to keep it from Zachary and the only person she could trust with this information was Zora. Zachary knew that Eloise would have given what he needed to Zora and to protect her Eloise switched their IDs and met up with Zachary as Zora. When he stormed out of the diner he must have figured out it was Eloise. He killed her, then his parents and he took Zora to find out where the important piece he needs is." He said.

"What's the missing piece though?" Ryan asked. They all shook their heads. Just them an officer spoke up,

"Detectives. I looked through the medical files on the parents and it says that Mrs Monroe was diagnosed with precclampsia in her second trimester of pregnancy." He said. Castle looked at Beckett and spoke,

"That's why Jacob took Zachary from his mother. Their baby must have died during child birth and to save his wife from heartache he replaced the lost baby with Zachary." He said. Just then Esposito got a call saying that one of the Unis found the car parked outside the abandoned hospital. Beckett called for a team to head over to the hospital. They all gathered their vests and headed to Westchester. Once they arrived everyone set their positions. The detectives put on their vests as well as Castle did. Beckett turned to Castle and began to speak,

"Rick-" he cut her off and spoke,

"Kate I'm going in there." He said firmly. She nodded.

"I was going to say stay behind me and be careful." She said. He smiled at her and they began storming the hospital. Thermal imaging showed two figures in the basement. Quickly and quietly the team moved down to the basement and saw Zachary holding a bloody scalpel. Muffled screams could be heard from Zora who was tied up and bleeding. Cuts were invisible on her arm from all the blood. Her head was bobbing back and forth. She has lost a lot of blood and was in need of medical attention. Just as Zachary was going to make another cut Kate spoke up.

"Zachary. You're surrounded. Put the scalpel down and put your hands up." She said. He turned and saw the team standing there with their guns drawn. He was surrounded by a SWAT team. He looked around and laughed

"I'm not done yet." He lifted his hands to cut Zora again. A shot rang off. Beckett had shot him in the back. He was dead before he hit the floor. The team rushed to him while Castle ran to Zora's aid. He took the duct tape off her mouth and spoke,

"You're safe now." He said. She smiled softly

"You saved me. Thank you." Just then she hung her head and passed out from the pain and blood loss.

* * *

 **Damn that was a long chapter! There is one more chapter left in this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So, here we are, at the last chapter. Thank you all so much for favoriting, following and reviewing this story! Here is Chapter 12.**

* * *

Castle stood outside the hospital room, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. He watched the young girl who they saved sit in the hospital bed in the room. Now that she was safe and out of harms way she needed to know the truth about her family. Her boyfriend sat next to her; holding her hand, not daring to let go because he feared if he did she would be gone again. Beckett came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Startled he turned around and saw the love of his life standing beside him. He turned to her and spoke,

"I have to tell her." He said. She nodded and spoke,

"I know." She said. He sighed. He turned to her and rested his head against the glass window and spoke,

"How am I going to tell her? I can't just walk in and be like 'Oh hey I'm your father but your birth mother never told me.' I don't know what to do Beckett." He said. She embraced him and spoke,

"Its going to be okay Castle. Do you want me to tell her?" She asked. he shook his head and spoke,

'No... this is something I have to do myself." She nodded as she released from his embrace.

"Okay, I do have to ask her some questions so lets go in then I will leave you two alone for a moment." He nodded. She walked by the door and softly knocked on it. The partners walked in and smiled softly,

"Hello Zora. How are you feeling?" Beckett asked softly. Castle just stood there, afraid to say anything. Zora weakly smiled at the pair,

"I'm feeling better. Thank you so much for saving me." She said. Beckett smiled and spoke,

"No need to thank us. Its our job. If you are up to it I have a few questions so we can finally put this case to rest." Zora nodded. Beckett turned to Wendall,

"Wendall, would you mind stepping outside for a moment while we talk to Zora?" He was about to protest when Zora rested a hand on his arm,

"Its okay Love. I'll be fine." She smiled softly at him. He nodded and kissed her softly. Once the group was alone Castle and Beckett took seats next to the bed.

"Now Zora, We know you were taken because you had information that was valuable to Zachary. Would you be able to tell us what that information is?" Zora sighed and spoke,

"When Eloise and I met us last month she asked me to hide some files for her. She told me that they were important files that uncover a dark past. She said she needed to hide them but she couldn't keep them in her house. I didn't know she was hiding them from Zachary. When I got home I read the files. They were files on mentally ill patients. All of which were pregnant. I tried to confront Eloise about it but she said the less I knew the better. After that I haven't heard from her again. I asked Zachary what he was planning and he said that he was going to take the files and give them to the FBI and flee the county." She said. Beckett wrote down notes as Castle watched Zora,

"Why didn't you tell us about the files?" Beckett asked. Zora shrugged her shoulders and spoke,

"I didn't think it was relevant. I didn't think Zachary killed Eloise until he took me and told me that he did." Beckett nodded. She turned to Castle and looked at him. He looked so scared she knew that he wouldn't be able to tell Zora her origin story. She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it; letting him know what she was going to tell Zora for him.

"Zora, I have something to tell you. During the investigation we came across the picture of you and Eloise with your birth mother-" Beckett pulled out the picture from her pocket and handed it to her. Just then Castle jumped up and ran out of the room. Zora looked at Beckett puzzled. Beckett sighed and spoke once more,

"-This woman is someone familiar to our lives. I ran a DNA test against Eloise's and a sample we had. It came up a match to Mr. Castle, Zora. He is your biological father." Beckett said. Zora's eyes widened and she looked up at the window and saw him watching them with tears in his eyes. The eyes, the hair color and the smile made sense. She looked just like him. Zora looked back at Beckett and spoke,

"Are- Are you sure?" She asked breathless. Beckett nodded her head and spoke,

"Zora, You need to know that he didn't know either. We only found out during the investigation. Your birth mother and him were going through a divorce when she found out she was pregnant. She didn't tell him about you and Eloise and continued to keep the secret until we found out and confronted her about it." Zora looked back up at the window and spoke,

"Can I speak to him?" She said hesitantly. Beckett nodded and went to get Castle. She walked out of the room and nudged Castle towards the door. He walked in and stood in the door way. They both watched each other for a moment.

"So, you're my father?" Zora asked. Castle swallowed and nodded.

"Detective Beckett told me you didn't know." She said. Castle nodded again.

"Say something please." HE begged. Castles eyes widened. He walked into the room and sat down next to her. He inhaled and spoke softly,

"Listen, I want you to know that if I knew about you guys I would have never put you up for adoption. Meredith was selfish and she only thought of herself when she put you guys up. When I found out it broke my heart." He said. She bowed her head and nodded.

"Zora, I know you said that you didn't want to find your birth parents but I want you to know that you are family and I want you to know your family and be apart of it." He said. She nodded softly and gave him a small smile.

"I'd like that." She said smiling. He returned the smile and sighed in relief.

"So, who else is apart of the family?" She asked. He smiled and spoke,

"Well, Detective Beckett and I are engaged, you have a grandmother and... you have a sister." He said. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I... I have another sister?" She asked softly. he nodded and pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture.

"Yes, her name is Alexis. She's three years older than you and she is actually graduating from Columbia this year." Zora was mind blown. She had another sister and she actually went to school with her and didn't even know. "When your ready I know they would love to meet you." She smiled and nodded. Castle was so relieved. He was so worried that she would be mad finding out that her birth parents lived in the city and didn't find her. They sat and talked for another hour. They talked about everything and anything. They were making up for lost time. Days later Zora was released from the hospital and it was time to meet her family. With Wendall by her side she journeyed to the loft where her family was waiting. They walked in and were greeted by two red heads who instantly took a liking to her. The family sat and talked for hours on end. Castle stood back and watched his daughters and grandmother interact like they knew each other for years. Beckett came up next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"How are you feeling Castle?" She asked. He smiled down at her and spoke,

"Amazing. I have you and my family is perfect. Thank you Kate." She smiled and kissed him softly. The released and walked to the table to join in on the family fun.

* * *

 **Okay, Here we go. The final chapter in this story. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and favoriting. Check out my page for more Castle stories already posted and more coming out in the future. I also write for Bones, Scrubs, Rizzoli and Isles and Chuck. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
